Dangers of Boredom
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: A bored Mokona is dangerous. Especially if you have something secret, say, like a lessthanappropriate magazine or another person's underwear in your bed. Implied KuroganeFay.


Disclaimer: CLAMP owns them.

A/N: This is a response to the LiveJournal-based **10pokes** challenge community, the theme being "Behind the Scenes".

* * *

Dangers of Boredom

Mokona was, to say the least, bored.

Like those who knew it could have told, this was rarely a good thing to its surroundings. When Mokona was bored, it had a habit of looking for entertainment of any form.

At the moment the bored Mokona was scanning the room with a critical eye. The place they were staying at was reasonably comfortable, but it offered very little in the way of amusement. The others were out, so he couldn't tease Kurogane or play with the children or Fay, either. Bouncing on the bed might be fun, though.

Rarely one to hesitate, Mokona jumped onto the bed, noticing that it was indeed good for bouncing. With the determination of a powerful magical creature and the joy of a child, it started jumping up and down.

After a few glorious jumps and a back flip, it fell on the pillow, pushing it aside a bit. Immediately its interest was drawn to the corner of a photograph that peeked from under the pillow. Curious as ever, it stopped bouncing, pulling the photo into sight.

It was a nice little shot of Sakura, probably taken a few worlds back – it had been a while since they'd last come in contact with any kind of cameras, after all. Sakura looked very pretty in the picture, which was probably why it had been saved.

Why Syaoran would have it under his pillow, though… Well, there were stranger good night charms than that, right? At least it would most probably ensure good dreams to Syaoran!

This made Mokona curious, however. Had the others hidden anything in their beds, perchance? Maybe Sakura had a picture of Syaoran under her pillow or something! That'd be so cute!

Now was the perfect chance to find out, of course. The humans were all out for the moment and wouldn't be back for quite some time.

With this fact in mind, Mokona headed happily towards Sakura's room.

An adventure under the pillows did not, unfortunately, bring to light any pictures of Syaoran or anybody else, nor any love letters or something else that might be interesting. A bit of a tumble between the sheets, however – all alone, thank you very much, Mokona was just playing around! – led to the discovery of something else.

Just why would Sakura have an empty jar of peanut butter in her bed? Mokona couldn't even begin to guess. Perhaps Sakura had a secret fondness for night-time snacks? But then why had Mokona never noticed her eating when it had slept in her bed? Very, very curious!

Thankfully for whatever Sakura's peanut butter secret may have been, Mokona's attention span was at best miserable. A moment later it was bouncing out of the room, the jar forgotten on the floor.

Kurogane's room was next in order. Now, the ninja surely had some dirty secrets to hide, right? He wouldn't have been so grumpy about Mokona sleeping in his bed if he hadn't had something to hide from Mokona! And hiding things from Mokona was just mean. Naturally curious things did not take well to being left uninformed!

No peanut butter jars or pictures, sadly. However, Mokona found something that did not exactly surprise it. A fair collection of shoujo manga magazines were tucked beneath the mattress. And none of them had any ninja series in them, either! Which meant Kuro-daddy enjoyed the romance and comedy and other sweet stuff, not just the fighting. Well, Mokona had known that all the time! Kuro-pipi was just sweet in the end even if he did try to deny it all the time!

Gazing through the magazines provided Mokona with entertainment for quite some time. However, after spreading the half-read magazines into every room of the house – and messing quite a few of them with various substances like jam, chocolate, and, indeed, peanut butter – it remembered there was still one bed to check.

Fay's bed was, it discovered, the best for bouncing – why, but of course it had compared them in the middle of its secret treasure hunt! – and was otherwise comfortable, too. Why, it'd have to sleep with Fay a lot in this world! But before that, it was the time to find out what was Fay's dirty little secret. It was bound to be something truly delicious, considering how mysterious and secretive Fay was all the time!

Under the pillows, nothing. Under the mattress, nothing as well. Not discouraged, though, Mokona continued deeper in its great adventure, pushing the sheets aside where its little hands could and diving right in the middle of them where they couldn't. Where, oh where was Fay's secret? Or could it perhaps be that he didn't have one? No, that couldn't be right, surely!

Finally, though, Mokona found something that did obviously not belong in the bed. It almost missed it at first – it was really dark beneath the covers – but then noticed that the material of whatever it had just touched was not exactly the same as that of the sheets. Grasping on the secret treasure, it then proceeded to dragging it out of the bed.

Finally in the land of light and air again, Mokona gazed at its new treasure. A big grin crossed its face as it recognized the piece of clothing as underwear. More specifically, underwear that would have never fit Fay-mummy's thin frame. And it was black, too.

Mokona giggled. Now, this was exactly what it had expected to find!

Thinking for a moment, it then decided that it just might be in bad taste to greet the others by running around the house waving Kurogane's underwear around and singing, "Fay-mummy and Kuro-daddy messing in a bed, F-U-C…"

Then again, Mokona had been created and raised by Yuuko. Bad taste was hardly the first one of its concerns when considering whether to do something or not.

And, as it soon discovered, the looks on the others' faces were totally worth Kurogane's rage.

And, well, when they later noticed it had spread all the other 'secrets' around the house, too, it definitely wasn't bored anymore…


End file.
